I'd Say She's Cracked
by aflowerinthegrass
Summary: Mari and Riku are stuck together with a special project. The project: babysit an egg for a week. Oh the drama... Read and review please! Riku/OC Read and review, and please, only constructive criticism.


Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own the amazing(ness) that is Kingdom Hearts. That is all. Have a nice day.

"Okay class! Today we are going to start a special assignment. Today you are going to get married." Mari jerked her head up surprised, as did the rest of the class. Ms. Ross laughed at the nervous looks on the students' faces.

"Don't worry. You're not actually getting married; it's like a game. I already assigned the couples which I will name now." Mari stole a glance at her friends and saw they held the same expression: complete, and total confusion. As Ms. Ross named the couples, the students walked to the front of the class and received their "marriage certificates." Mari thought the whole thing was funny, especially when she heard Sora and Kairi's names called out. They both walked to the front with embarrassed faces and Mari grinned smugly at Sora as he walked past her. Sora made a face at her and she made a face back.

'It serves them right for teasing me and Riku so much.' Mari thought to herself and grinned. As she was thinking about different ways she could tease Sora and Kairi, Ms. Ross called out two names Mari did not expect.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Mari and Riku." Mari's jaw dropped and she thought, 'you have got to be kidding me…" and Riku coughed. They walked stiffly up to the front and grabbed the certificate quickly, wanting to get the whole deal over with. Now it was Sora's turn to grin as Mari walked back. Mari whacked him on the head when he started snickering. Ms. Ross smiled brightly at her students and Mari wondered if her health teacher was possibly smoking crack.

"Okay, now that that's all finished. I will move on to the real point of this assignment." She pulled a box out of her desks and opened it. There were eggs inside with either blue ribbons or pink ribbons tied around it. "One of these eggs is your child," Mari was now sure that Ms. Ross was smoking cocaine.

"And you and your "spouse" will be taking care of it for the rest of the week. You will treat it as if it was an actual child, feeding it, playing it, getting a babysitter if you have to leave, etc." Mari wondered how you could actually feed an egg but her thoughts were interrupted yet again by her teacher.

"At the end of the week, I expect a report from each couple about their opinion of parenthood." Mari's jaw dropped again. She had to get "married," was now a "mother," and she also had to write a report?! This whole assignment sucked! Mari smacked her palm to her face and remained in that position until Ms. Ross tapped her shoulder and handed her an egg. Mari grimaced at the egg with the pink ribbon around it.

Sora leaned over and whispered, "Congratulations! It's a girl!" Mari glared at him.

"Hey! Here's a good idea! I'll let you adopt my kid, and you and Kairi can have twins!" Sora shook his head, blushing slightly at the mention of Kairi. Mari smirked at him.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Sora stuck his tongue out at her and Mari did the same. The bell rang, finally ending the school day and all the teens filed out of the classroom. Kairi walked next to Mari, shaking her head as Mari expressed her displeasure at their assignment.

"What the heck kind of assignment is this?! If this turns out to be some "lesson" about not becoming parents too soon, I'm going to scream. I already know I don't want to be a mom anytime soon! This is so stupid! I mean how are you supposed to feed an egg? I don't even think that's humanly possible! Eggs don't have mouths, or stomachs!" Mari continued ranting as she and Kairi made it to their lockers. Riku and Sora caught up to them and the group all started walking home. Mari handed Riku the egg.

"Here. Have fun babysitting!" After saying that she spun on her heel but was stopped by Riku.

"Hey! Ms. Ross said this was a dual project. Meaning you have to work with your partner. C'mon, it can't be that bad. Besides," Riku grinned at her, "at least we'll find out what being married is like." Mari blushed and shrugged away from him.

"Tch, please. Since when did you become such an optimist?" Riku smirked smugly at Mari.

"Who knows? Maybe you've rubbed off on me." Mari rolled her eyes and tried not to smile.

"Don't even think about sweet talking your way out of this!" Kairi and Sora sweatdropped and started to walk away from the two of them. There was nothing more awkward than seeing their two best friends flirting. Riku and Mari didn't even notice their two friends leave as they continued arguing. Riku laughed as Mari started waving her arms at him, becoming very frustrated. He started tossing the egg in the air and Mari snatched it from him.

"Hey! We're supposed to treat this like an actual child right? If this were a real child you wouldn't be tossing it around like that! Geez!" They finally reached Riku's home and set their bags on the kitchen table. As they worked on their homework, Mari relaxed and decided that the project couldn't be that bad. What she didn't realize though was she had spoken too soon…

Two days later…

Mari collapsed on the couch and Kairi looked at her confused. "What's wrong with you?" Mari looked at her through her messy bangs.

"This project! It is driving me insane!" Kairi looked over at her egg and shook her head.

"How could it drive you insane? It's really easy!" Mari sat up fully.

"It may be easy for you, but all Riku and I do is argue! He's not taking it seriously and I am! Normally it's the other way around! I need a good grade in this class!" Kairi looked at her even more confused.

"What do you mean Mari? You always get good grades, surprising enough." Mari crossed her arms, but didn't argue. Kairi thought for a moment and suddenly an idea crossed her mind.

"Wait a minute! You never worry about your grades. Are you just doing this to play a joke on Riku?" Mari jumped up and laughed nervously.

"Eheheh, whaddya' mean? I'm not that devious!" Kairi didn't buy her speech one bit.

"Whatever! I know you too well Mari!" Mari sighed and grinned impishly.

"Okay, okay. I might be playing around a little. It's just so much fun to mess with him!" Kairi shook her head and laughed.

"Mari, you are so silly." Mari flopped on the couch and threw her arm around Kairi's shoulders.

"But you love me anyway." Kairi grinned smugly.

"Yeah, but not nearly as much as Riku…" Mari blushed and backed away.

"W-whatever. I have to go. It's my turn to babysit the 'child.'" Mari left Kairi's house and walked over to Riku's house. When she walked in she saw Riku sitting in the middle of piles of homework with a pencil in his mouth. She giggled and walked over to him.

"Having fun?" Riku looked up, took the pencil out of his mouth and grinned.

"Yeah, loads." Mari smiled back, eyeing the piles of homework.

"I can see that. So, where's Eggy?" Riku looked around starting flipping papers slyly, having forgotten where he had put it.

"Um, she's around here somewhere. Um…yeah…" Mari noticed Riku scrambling through his papers and realized he had no clue where it was. She grinned evilly in her head and decided to give Riku a hard time.

"Riku, don't tell me you lost her!" Riku looked panicked and looked through his homework faster.

"I didn't lose her! I just misplaced her for a minute…" Mari crossed her arms, enjoying every minute of it.

"I can't believe you! We're supposed to act like parents! If this happened in real life someone would've called social services on us!" Riku stood up and also crossed his arms.

"Mari, this is just a project! Say it with me, _project_!" Mari rolled her eyes and started looking too. After twenty minutes of searching they had not found the egg. Mari huffed loudly as she checked under the couch.

"I still can't believe you lost her." Riku looked up from behind a chair and glared.

"I didn't lose her! How many times do I have to keep saying that?!" Mari gave him a smug look.

"Just enough times to fill up the twenty minutes we've been looking!" Riku rolled his eyes and froze when he saw a little pink ribbon underneath the chair. He grimaced as he thought of what Mari was going to do with him.

"Um, Mari?" Mari looked over and her jaw dropped when she saw the ribbon in his hand. She was still enjoying the whole thing and Riku had no idea. 'Hmm, maybe I should consider acting as a future career," Mari thought smugly. She widened her eyes dramatically.

"Oh. My. God. _How could you have let this happen?!_" Riku held his hands up defensively. "Geez Mari! It was just an accident!"

Mari held in her smug grin. "Just an accident? JUST AN ACCIDENT?! Ms. Ross is going to fail us. Oh and by the way, after this we are so getting a divorce!" Riku felt like banging his head on something hard.

"BUT WE'RE NOT REALLY MARRIED!" Mari had a hard time holding in her laughter as she saw the look on Riku's face. He looked at the ribbon in his head with such a tired expression and that was Mari's undoing. She burst out laughing, holding her sides as tears ran down her cheeks. Riku was beyond confused as he watched her laugh. As she collapsed to her knees, something clicked in Riku's mind. She had been playing with him the whole time! He felt slightly irritated that he had been tricked but an idea came into his head and an evil grin spread across his face. Mari was still in hysterics on the floor and she didn't notice Riku walking towards her threateningly. When he reached her she froze when she saw the evil look on his face. She giggled nervously and stood up quickly, slowly walking back.

"Eheheh, aww come on Riku! You should've at least expected me to do something like this! Its just part of my charm! Eheheh..uh-oh!" Riku grabbed her and started tickling her sides. Mari shrieked and tried to squirm away from Riku. She was VERY ticklish and that was her true weakness. Riku grinned as Mari kept laughing.

"AHAHA! Stop it! You know I'm tick- AHAHAHA!" Riku shook his head.

"I'm not going to stop until you apologize." Mari looked at him with a shocked expression, well until she started laughing again.

"Ok! Ok! AHAHAHA! I'm sorry!" Riku let her go and Mari breathed in much needed oxygen. Riku looked at her smugly and turned around. Mari huffed and decided to get back at him. When he leaned over to pick up something, Mari jumped on his back and tried to choke him. Riku looked over her with a bored expression.

"What are you doing?" Mari sweatdropped as she realized what she had done was stupid.

"I was trying to choke you. It didn't turn out so well huh?" Riku grabbed her legs, preventing her from letting go. Mari gasped and tried to get off his back.

"Hey! Let me go!" Riku shook his head and grinned. "No way. You brought this on yourself." Mari squirmed more and tried to make him lose his balance. Riku was able to keep his balance until he stepped on a piece of paper and he fell on his side. They both fell to the ground in a heap.

Mari started laughing until she noticed a small white object hidden beneath a blanket. She reached under it and grabbed it. Riku was about to say something to Mari but stopped when he saw what she was holding. Mari grinned at him sweetly and said, "Well would you look at this? Now we don't have to worry about social services anymore!" Riku laughed and took the egg from her hand. "No we don't. I'll go put this in a safe place." Mari laughed again and shook her head. This was a project she would never forget…

A/N Welp, there it is. Hope it wasn't too lame. Reviews are appreciated! Especially if they are constructive! You shall get cookies! *holds up plate of cookies*


End file.
